A Deathgod's Forbidden Confession
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Soul Society has been alarmed with the presence of Bounto in Bon Temps. Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Soi Fong & Rangiku are summoned to that place but to only find out that there aren't any Bounto...Rukia falls in 33 with vampire Bill Compton. Rukia x bILL.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE/DISCLAIMER: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ahh finally I've completed this story and now I can focus on a little gift for Rayze(when can we have another sleepover party? Lol). I can't believe I actually managed to complete this when the whole plot was just based on an idle chat in school. I blurted out, "Hmm….a romance between a deathgod and a vampire?". I just couldn't believe how that idea actually struck my head! Anyway, enough of this silly chitchat before it becomes a VERY LONG note. I do NOT own Bleach, it respectively belongs to Tite Kubo. MiyukiShinodaMindFreak presents…A Deathgod's Forbidden Confession.

PROLOGUE

I have never felt so much pain, angst and guilt in my life. I have seen quite a number of deaths in front of my eyes many times, a little scene of a dying man or woman right in front of my eyes, their souls battling internally, being deceived by the _hollows_. But I was used to that. However, having to depart from the man I really loved, trapped in a forbidden romance really bled my soul, literally. I was born to be a _shinigami_, a death god known by Japanese people and I have battled _hollows_ that belonged to Hueco Mundo, the underworld. Unhappy spirits wandering on earth, turned into _hollows_ as their guilt build up in their lonely tattered souls.

I have befriended a substitute death god, Ichigo Kurosaki, who fought these heartless spirits without failure and saved me from my execution back in the spiritual world, Seireitei. I made him a substitute shinigami and I was speechless at his powerful reiatsu and I could never imagine him saving me from my punishment. But his brave actions have caused a controversy among the Gotei 13 and Genryusai was pissed off the most.

It was a great deal of fun being a faux human on earth, feeling awed by Japan's fast paced technology and evolution in almost all aspects of life. I made many friends during my time on earth. Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Ishida and Sado were some of the few, to name. However my curiosity about Kisuke Urahara never left me. I had no idea why he wanted to remain on earth and be a manager of his shop in the suburbs of Tokyo.

Back in Soul Society, I had a great distance between me and my brother-in-law, Lord Kuchiki Byakuya. I adopted his surname after I knew of the death of Hisana, my beloved sister who abandoned me and married that man. Renji Abarai was Byakuya's _fukutaichou_, the vice captain of squad number six.

I missed my times back on earth with my human friends. I was getting quite bored of Soul Society and I couldn't fathom Byakuya's coldness and harshness sometimes. He never smiled and never laughed but until today, Ichigo Kurosaki was his number one enemy. It was as if he never approved Ichigo to be anything related to me but he seemed to have softened a bit whenever I spoke about Ichigo and his friends.

I also tried hard to shrug off the silly rumours about me and Renji as the latest item among the Gotei 13. I never looked at Renji as a boyfriend but he was just more of a childhood friend. We had never spoken about serious romantic relationships but I do get nervous around him sometimes because he was unpredictable and cute whenever he was arrogant and cocky

The evening sky in Soul Society darkened the whole city and my mind dwelled about Ichigo and the gang. I really missed being a normal modern Japanese girl whenever I was around Orihime and felt so alive to be in Tokyo.

I knew I wasn't supposed to sneak out of Soul Society for no reason with Byakuya eyeing my every movement but I had to get out of this place once a while and visit my beloved friends in Tokyo.

But none of these mattered as I was too preoccupied thinking about that man, whom I had to leave in order to uphold my honourable title as a responsible _shinigami_ and being part of the Kuchiki clan. I hated myself for falling in love with that undead Caucasian man and also hated my existence for feeling so much pain….

ONE

"Rukia, RUKIA!" said a loud, squeaky and perky voice.

I woke up and saw Rangiku Matsumoto kneeling beside me. She had an awkward look on her face. I grinned at her and sat up, rubbed my eyes and found myself asleep in the office of the 10th division team. I wondered how tired I was that I could even fall asleep on the couch while waiting for Rangiku to appear and tell me something important.

"_Gomenasai_, Rangiku-kun," I said, yawning as I stretched my arms.

"Ehh, it's ok. You must be very tired, I see," said Rangiku as she sat next to me.

"So, what's it that's urgent?" I asked.

Rangiku widely grinned at me and asked, "I need a shopping partner in Shibuya! I need to stock up some make up A.S.A.P!"

Instantly, I could feel my worrisome about going down to earth and fight off hollows have vanished. I couldn't believe I wasted my time coming all the way here just to be Rangiku's shopping partner! I never was much of a shopaholic but sometimes I do adore the kawaii stuff that could be bought in Tokyo but right now I felt like leaving this office IMMEDIATELY!

I shrugged my shoulders and got off of the couch and said, "I don't think I have the time, you see," but Rangiku was already making her innocent baby face.

I folded my arms and said, "I came ALL the way here just to be your shopping partner in Shibuya? I thought it was something urgent!"

Rangiku grabbed hold of my arm and said, "Please please please please please! You know Japan's geography more than I do! Just a day of shopping spree, please?"

I shrugged her hands off of my arm and politely said, "You could seek Yoruichi or Soi Fong or Yachiru."

"Rukia, please! Yoruichi had vanished and Soi Fong is too busy with paperwork and Yachiru prefers playing with her Ken-chan!" Rangiku pleaded.

I thought for a second time. Maybe I should follow her down to earth. I could pay Ichigo and his friends a visit. I shouldn't be too angry after all. I never really liked hanging around Rangiku but I was just going to take advantage of this situation. I had to tolerate her perkiness but still, I will be out of this place without Byakuya glaring at me and sending Renji to be my bodyguard 24/7.

I grinned and said, "Aww….I was just joking. Of course I'd like to go back to 21st century Japan and update myself with their latest trends and stuff like that."

Without notice, Rangiku threw her arms around my body and hugged my tightly. I felt like I was being squeezed to death and I gave a weak smile. "_ARIGATO _RUKIA!" she cried as she squashed me tightly like a huggable teddy bear.

After sneaking out of Seireitei without anybody's knowledge except Hitsugaya Toushiro taichou's approval, the both of us were wandering around Shibuya for endless hours and when Rangiku managed to stock up her essentials, we slept over at Orihime's house(I gave her a call to alert her forehand) and the both of them seemed to get along really well.

I wanted to meet Ichigo and the rest of his guy friends along with Tatsuki but Rangiku and I had to return as soon as possible. Rangiku was sad to leave Orihime but I told her that we had to leave in order that her taichou won't be in trouble. Most of the time, I was worried if Byakuya realised about my absence.

The two girls were asleep and I was alone at the balcony, staring at the stars in the sky and wondered about my life if I have never been a shinigami and that I and Renji were still living at the poorest and filthiest part of Soul Society.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time we reached Soul Society, it was early in the morning and I had to pretend that I was asleep in my room. I slowly put on my white kimono and slid under my _tatami_ and shut my eyes, forcing myself to sleep but it was useless because I have already slept for more than seven hours back there.

I heard footsteps and I shut my eyes and faked my sleeping action. The bamboo door slid opened and I could tell that Byakuya-sama was standing at the door. My ears could detect that he was approaching closer as the sounds of his footsteps got louder.

I could feel him bending over me for a few minutes, then he left the room and shut the bamboo door and left. Sounds of his footsteps gradually faded and I slowly opened my eyes and I sighed.

The cellphone in my hand made me curious about the time and I brought it over my face to check the time. In half an hour, Byakuya-sama would be in his office, carrying out his reports and paperwork. Renji would also be there to assist him.

Half an hour passed and I changed into my black _shinigami_ kimono. The pressure that was weighing down my shoulders began to fade away and I made my way to the kitchen to fix myself a hot glass of ocha. The smell of good ol' ocha soothed my soul and I sipped a bit, feeling the hot drink burning my tongue a bit.

All of a sudden, I heard someone calling my name, "Rukia?" and I startled, nearly slipping the glass off of my hands.

I turned around to see Renji staring wide eyed at me. I scowled at him and said, "RENJI! Do you always have to startle me like that?"

I placed the ocha on the counter and ran over to him and told him off, "I am a grown girl, you know! You don't have to be so overprotective of me!"

Renji's face reddened and he said, "Ehh.._gomene_. I didn't mean to startle you but I just thought that I haven't seen you for awhile."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "You're acting as if we have never met each other for decades!"

Renji snorted and said, "Well! That's because you're always going down and never leave a note or whatsoever and you know how that Byakuya-sama is concerned about you!"

"Oh, geez! You don't have to be so concerned about me all the time, do you?"

"What the hell? We're best friends and we're supposed to be concerned about each other!"

"Renji! I can take care of myself!"

"Ohh you're always missing and Byakuya-sama doesn't like it when you're around Ichigo!"

"Again with Ichigo?"

"He's the one who made you lose your powers back then!"

"He really needed my help!"

"And you helped a stranger!"

"He was innocent!"

"But he nearly caused your death!"

"Am I not, a spirit?"

"Fine, but you were close to being executed!"

"And he saved me!"

"And caused controversy in Soul Society!"

"And now you sound like you're against him!"

Renji was silent. He was a bit stubborn but that is Renji. He said, "Rukia, I just don't like the idea of you hanging out too often with that Ichigo fellow!"

"So, now you're telling me that you're the one who's _actually_ against him?" I said with a challenging grin.

Renji's face was turning red and he said, "Ok, ok, fine! I never really liked him anyway!"

Then, silence fell on us. Suddenly, a black butterfly flew into the room and I instantly knew that it was the hell butterfly. Something important must be up if it were to fly all the way here.

"I wonder what it is right now." Renji wondered.

"Who knows," I said.

The both of us were summoned to the main office and _Soutaichou_ Yamamoto Genryusai stood there, along with Hisagi, Rangiku and Soi Fong. Why was Soi Fong the only _taichou_ and the rest were _fukutaichou_.

"It seems that there's another group of _bounto _still alive and active somewhere in a Western country," said Genryusai.

"I beg to pardon, sir but I thought Ichigo had eliminated Kariya, the most powerful _bounto_ ages ago," I said, feeling a wave of curiosity flowing through my body.

"It seems that there are some of them roaming around. They have been detected in America, a modern nation just like Japan. However, your task will be more complicated than before," said Genryusai in a serious tone.

"Where would that place be, Genryusai-sama?" Soi Fong asked, acting very serious and supreme-like.

The old and wise man cleared his throat and replied, "Bon Temps, Louisiana."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The idea of leaving Soul Society excited me but I had a narrow knowledge about this new place I would be assigned to. America is a big nation and there are fifty over states, as how Soi Fong told me and I was determined to know more about it. I told Byakuya about my mission and he did not respond much but he only warned me and be careful and that was it. Same old Byakuya-sama.

I would have a hard time adapting myself in Bon Temps, Louisiana because I wasn't used to the culture. The culture was far different from the usual Japanese culture and I had to adapt to a new surrounding while focusing on eliminating the _bounto_ clan. Speaking of the _bounto_ clan, my mind was feeling quite skeptical about Genryusai's statement about the _bounto_. As I have remembered, Ichigo along with his friends returned to Seireitei for the second time and they completely wiped out Kariya and his horrible _acting_ troupe. Truthfully speaking, they weren't a bunch of traveling actors, they were Kariya's followers, brainwashed by his bullshit idealism of creating a world just for their _species_. I found that rather stupid and a waste of time but I have underestimated them too much that I had been possessed by one of his followers' _doll_. Each of his followers had his or her _doll_ to assist its master to defeat the opponents. Rather weak of them if just heard as a rumour but they were powerful.

My _zanpakutou_ was right next to me, grasped in my hands and I wondered how dangerous this mission would be. Mission start tomorrow and I had no idea what await me. A part of my mind was excited, another part worried, a part was anxious and the fourth piece was skeptical. I tried to balance out my inner emotions but I have failed to do so. However, I shouldn't worry too much because Renji was coming along and the both of us would be paired up together, a dream team.

I grunted at the word 'team' because my mind dwelled about Kaien Shiba, a deceased man after being struck by a hollow ages ago and I felt miserable for his death. I always looked up at Kaien but after that horrible duel with his look alike in Hueco Mundo, plentiful guilt built up in my mind and _ate_ away my happy memories of him.

"Geez, damn it!" I said and I stood up, thinking about going back to my room to read up about the American culture and lifestyle so that I wouldn't stand out as a bloody tourist when I reached there tomorrow. But I still wonder what kind of human I would be if I were there. Hisagi and Soi Fong weren't under covering as humans but Rangiku thought of being a waitress at any diner there. As for Renji, he was going to be hippy guy working at record stores and I had a strong feeling that the whole team might tease me and force me to be a Japanese exchange student or be a local student who was an Asian.

I stayed up late reading books on Western culture and I tried my best to soak up as much as I could and when I was sleepy, I got into bed and immediately fell asleep, feeling anxious about the next day.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time we reached Bon Temps, Renji and I decided that the both of us should appear as siblings and the both of us were completely strangers with Rangiku. This huge bust woman was so excited that Renji and I had to shut her up and remind her that we were here to defeat the _bounto_ and not temporarily or permanently live here.

Renji was fully dressed a hippy and I was casually clad in a black t-shirt and tattered skirt and black boots, giving myself a punk rock n' roll chic image. Rangiku was decently clad this time: a simple pink blouse and a pair of boot cut jeans and sandals.

"Oh great, now my sandals are dirty because of this muddy forest floor," Rangiku complained.

Soi Fong rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, Hisagi and I have arranged your accommodation around this area and you three have to avoid contacting each other even if lost." 

"That's to cover up our tracks from those hideous _bounto_," Hisagi added.

"Wait, hold on. I'm feeling very confused here. Are you guys certain that it might be the _arrancar_?" I asked, a strong feeling of uncertainty overpowering my body.

Everyone stared at me with a look of peculiarity written crystal clear on their faces.

"It can't be the _arrancar_. The research team made a statement that it wasn't the _arrancar_. The _reiatsu_ was more of a _bounto_'s," said Soi Fong.

She resumed, in a serious tone, "Anyway, Rukia, Renji. As the both of you acting out as siblings, don't attract too much attention."

"Do you have to be so serious?" Rangiku asked.

Soi Fong glared at her and said, "Screw up this mission and you're out of the team." 

Rangiku challenged Soi Fong. "Who are you tell me, Soi Fong? You think you're so grand just because you get along very well with Genryusai!"

I could feel pressure rising up in my body and I loudly said, "_URUSAI NA_!"

Everyone turned to look at me. "We've all been honoured to do this and we should immediately start!"

Soi Fong and Rangiku exchanged glares and finally, Soi Fong and Hisagi left with _shunpo_. I could feel my hands shaking. I was nervous, obviously.

"That bitch ought to _rethink_ where she actually stand," said Rangiku and she was gone.

I sighed. I never knew such drama would unfold during this mission.

Renji and I exited the forest and we were out of the forest and on an empty roadside. Now I was wondering how we were going to get to town. Renji scanned the area with his cellphone and he said, "We've got to walk a bit to reach town."

I grinned and said, "Sounds good to me." 

Walking was not the problem but keeping an eye out for the passing vehicles was a huge pain in the ass. There would be cars passing by and the Caucasians in their automobiles would stare at us incredulously as if we were the hunted _bounto_ undercover as odd siblings.

The whole time we were walking, I couldn't feel a single unusual reiatsu. It was as if there was no odd supernatural activity going on in this suburb! The both of us did encounter with some spirits but they never seemed to notice us, strangely or they were just ignoring our presence.

In the end, the both of us wasted our time going around town(I looked like an idiot staring at the foreign buildings and signboards) just to get to our temporary rest place. We stayed in a quiet apartment and thankfully it was fully furnished. I wondered how Hisagi and Soi Fong managed to place us here.

"I can't believe we're walking around this place like mindless zombies and I couldn't feel a single reiatsu! This is nothing but a waste of my bloody time!" Renji said out loud.

"Maybe they come out in the night," I said, trying my best to feel optimistic.

"Maybe," said Renji and he threw himself on the couch. "Maybe."

"Hey Renji, don't you feel odd that there are still some _bounto_ wandering around?" I asked.

"Hmm…yeah," said Renji as he stared up at the ceiling. "You are right. I wonder if Genryusai has finally gone senile."

I never knew Renji could be that sarcastic but judging from the tone of his voice, he sounded pissed and I was also feeling quite impatient about the absence of the odd _reiatsu_.

When night came, I decided to go out on my own. I wanted to explore the town. Renji reminded me many times about the _bounto_ and I simply grinned.

I was walking alone down a lonely path when suddenly a silver SUV approached me. The door swung opened and Hisagi got out of the vehicle. He was still dressed in his black kimono and he said, "Get in this vehicle. Renji and you are going to share this." 

"But I don't-"  
"This is NOT Tokyo, Rukia,"

"Ok,"

"And so you have to look as normal as possible,"

"But I-"

"I've modified it in such a way that your heart and soul controls the vehicle and that you don't really have to drive it,"

"Thanks,"  
"_Sayonara_!"

Hisagi disappeared as a truck approached at the roadside. I grunted, got inside the vehicle and allowed it to drive aimlessly around town. I was quite excited to see the normal people carrying out their nightly duties and I finally got hungry driving around for almost an hour and strangely the vehicle drove me to a diner called Merlotte's.

The engine stopped by itself and I had to manually swing open the door and get out of the SUV. I locked the door, slipped the keys in the pocket of my skirt and headed to the diner. The whole place looked decently clean but I was curious to know how the inside looked like.

I entered the place and felt like a complete stranger, turning my head left and right, searching a perfect spot for me to sit. I felt nervous as some gruff looking truck drivers stared at me and some normal looking young customers staring at me. I felt very embarassed at the fact that I lacked social skills when it came to interacting with Caucasians and I felt extra nervous that not even a single customer in there was a Chinese. I thought there would be some Chinese living here.

However, I felt a very strong _reiatsu_ from this place and I wondered who that _bounto_ was but a part of my mind told me that it was a different type of _reiatsu_. It was unlike the _reiatsu_ I have felt during the times I had to encounter _bounto_. This _reiatsu_ was just, different.

Most of the tables were occupied and so I sat at the bar, next to a thick dark brown haired man whose strange long sideburns caught my attention the most. But what made me wanted to get closer to him was his strange and powerful _reiatsu_. It was nothing of I have encountered with before and that made me wonder a lot, thinking if he was a much powerful _bounto_ than the deceased Kariya.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him; his dark eyes made me feel a cold shiver running down my spine. He had pale skin and his nose was beautifully sculpted and his arched eyebrows made him look perfect. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. For a moment or two, I thought of getting an autograph from him because he looked quite like a rockstar and my thoughts about him were interrupted when suddenly a bubbly, blonde, blue-eyed waitress approached me.

"Hello there," said the lady, in her Texan accent. I stared at her name tag. Her name was Sookie. It seemed a little odd that her name sounded Japanese but oh well.

I grinned at her and said, "Oh, what do you recommend for a first timer like me?" I said, feeling a little bit shocked that my Californian accent sounded right.

"Ahh, a Cali gal, aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, our chef La Fayette does his special burger and he never fails to put a smile on the customer's face," said Sookie, the waitress.

"Ok, sure. And I would just like to have a Coke, please," I said.

"Alright," said Sookie, writing down the order in her notepad and she left.

The man's _reiatsu_ was still strong and I wondered out loud how I was supposed to confront this guy. I felt nervous and I instantly thought of my _zanpakutou_ back at the apartment. What was I supposed to do now? There were too many people and I wasn't sure how I was to attack this man. But one thing for sure, he could either be a _bounto_ or something else, which I think he might be a vampire. The word _arrancar_ had been automatically crossed out from my mental list.

I tried hard not to look at him but I just couldn't help but to stare at him. The dark pools of his eyes, which were mysterious to me, made me curious about him. I wasn't sure what to do because I have never dealt with a vampire before and only Soi Fong knew what to do.

Suddenly, he turned to me and asked, "You just moved here, haven't you?"

My heart skipped a beat. His voice was cool but deep and low. Trying to keep my cool, I replied nervously, trying hard to avoid his eyes, "Yeah." 

"That's interesting. I have never seen Japanese here before throughout my life," he said, staring at me.

Strangely, I could feel my cheeks burning. "Oh, ok."

"I'm Bill Compton by the way," he said as he stretched out his right hand. I held it, feeling his icy cold hands against my skin, sending a nerve impulse to my brain that his hands were unnaturally cold. I knew he wasn't a human nor a _bounto_. He was different. A vampire.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I said.

Bill grinned at me and said, "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Compton," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

By the time I got back to the apartment, I was tired out and I made a mental picture of Bill Compton in my head. His eyes, arched eyebrows and even his outfit(which of course wasn't a big matter). I felt quite comfortable being alone because Renji had left the apartment and he left a note, mentioning that he was going to 'get a job' as a record store cashier. However, I was going to face a hard time lying to Bill because he seemed to be interested to talk to me but we didn't talk so much just now and the only information I gave him were all lies. I pretended to be Renji's little sister, the both of us orphans and we fled California just to settle down a simpler life in Bon Temps.

Apart from that, I was also wondering how in the world was I suppose to tell Renji about Bill, who had a strong _reiatsu_ but wasn't a _bounto_. I couldn't simply tell Renji that Bill was a vampire because I have not seen his fangs yet and it would be a pain having to argue with a cocky, stuck up guy like Renji.

I made my way to the bed in the room I have chosen earlier, that was facing the garden. Renji couldn't care less whether his room had a view of a lake or garden or parking lot. He only wanted a room just to keep himself in private, going through captain freakshow aka Mayuri Kurotsuchi's files about the _bounto_. The thought of that particular _taichou_ made my body shiver and I shut my eyes, thinking about how complicated this mission was turning out.

The next day, I was woken abruptly by the ringing of my cellphone. Soi Fong called to ask if I have spotted a _bounto_ and I simply replied about Bill(excluding the fact that he might be a vampire) and she seemed happy about my progress and she had also made a new plan for me. I had to be Bill's friend and get to know more about him without exposing myself as a _shinigami_.

Renji and I had Western breakfast, which were a cup of hot coffee and two slices of toast along with eggs and sausages. I must admit I loved the breakfast but we had to pour a lot of milk and put sugar cubes into our cups of coffee because the both of us weren't used to the bitterness of this hot drink.

"So, you met this suspicious guy named Bill," said Renji.

"Yeah, at a diner. The place is Merlotte's," I said, sipping my drink.

"Hmm, how do you know his name?"

"He introduced himself,"

"No way,"

"Yes way,"  
"Any useful info from him so far?"

"He told me that he doesn't work much these days,"

"Odd guy,"  
"And get this, I had to make up stories just to talk to him."

Renji chuckled and asked, "What did you tell him?"

I took a deep breath and said, "The both of us are siblings and we moved to Bon Temps just to live a simple life."

For a moment, Renji stared at me incredulously. I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment and I quickly said, "I don't know what other better excuses I could think of! I had to be random and logical at the same time!"

"Rukia, why didn't you discuss about this with me?"

"Well, because I didn't expect to talk so much on the first night!"

"Ah geez! Fine! What did Soi Fong say when you told her about Bill?"

"She wanted me to befriend this guy,"

"And?"

"That's it,"

"Nope, I mean what's she and Hisagi gonna do?"

"They'll be keeping an eye out from time to time especially in the night,"

"Have they found out anything?"

"Hmm…She did mention that there were some people excitedly speaking of a night club called 'Fangtasia',"  
"And they're gonna get drunk there?"

"RENJI!"

"Ok, sorry. What do they plan to do there?"

"See if there could be any _bounto_ hanging around there."

Then, silence fell upon us. Renji looked as if he was drowning in confusion in his scattered mind. I was also feeling confused. It was as if our enemy was playing games with us, hiding and being discreet. I tried to recall every single word that came out of Genryusai's lips. He only mentioned that our enemies were detected in Bon Temps but he never mentioned about people's deaths or our enemies' intention for being present there. The _Hougyaku_ business had been settled by Orihime ages ago and Aizen Sousuke was never brought up again. Now I wondered what our enemies' true intentions were.

Suppose, to say, if Bill really was a vampire, the few motives I could think up were: 1. Feed on humans until they were left drained and dried and obviously dead. 2. Being sadistic to his female victims and drain their bloods for his sake of pleasure. 3. There was some kind of treasure or anything precious buried in Bon Temps that he could use to become a powerful immortal creature.

I wasn't sure which one was the right motive but I kept to those three, especially the third motive. It would be exciting to know more by being his friend but I had to also watch out if he was going to temporarily use me and literally steal my _innocence_ away just like that, like any heartless bastard would do to a girl.

That afternoon, Renji took the vehicle and I decided to walk around town alone, like a mindless idiot. Some people were staring at me, as if they've never seen a punk Japanese girl. I was decently dressed in a white coloured long sleeved blouse with a few pins and badges and two huge ribbons pinned on it. I also had a simple mini black skirt with a three studded belt around my waist, hung low and my legs were covered with black and red stripy stockings and my feet were covered with a pair of black platformed Oxfords. Around my neck was a black choker with a silver cross chained onto the leather choker. I asked myself, what was so unusual about being a punk girl? I was very sure that the punks in this nation were far extreme than the ones in Japan.

Anyway, I minded my own business and I decided to get some groceries from the supermarket. The smell of fresh fruits made me smile and I was curious to eat their fruits. I was getting bored of the same Fuji apples and I was so tempted to taste the Delicious apples. Renji left me hundred dollars and I had to spend it wisely on the groceries.

So, I got two apples, two cans of beer, some vegetables and rice. I was beginning to feel irritated because I've been two days here and nothing much happened except befriending Bill the mysterious stranger. I could feel my pulse racing as his face appeared in my mind. I felt nervous speaking to him but I seemed to be pleased talking to him, as if he was someone who could calm my mind. I liked his deep tone and I was wondering when I could meet him again.

I stashed the groceries in a basket and headed to the payment counter. I wanted to choke myself at the sight of Rangiku working at the express counter. Her dark orange hair was neatly tied up and her name tag was neatly pinned on her white collared blouse and thankfully her huge busts were well hidden in the blouse. She would only be calling out for trouble if she were to leave them exposed as how she usually exposed them when she wore her black kimono.

I pretended not to notice her as I approached her with my groceries. I began unloading the things, when she suddenly said, "Hello there, miss. How are you?"

I looked up at her and said, "I'm fine, thanks." 

She scanned the things and I quickly paid them. Rangiku smiled and said, "Thank you, please come again."

I stared at her nonchalantly and said, "I might."

Then, for a second I thought I was hearing things but I was wrong. Rangiku did reply, "Oh, you will come again."

I could feel annoyance rising up in my body. No point to argue with her here and cause a commotion.

Later in the afternoon, I was all alone at Merlotte's, munching some sandwiches and I decided to drink rootbeer instead of coke. The same waitress served me and this time, her boss talked to me a lot, making me slightly uncomfortable because I had to conjure up more lies.

Sookie's boss, Sam Merlotte was quite a sunburned man with reddish gold blonde hair. His eyes are blue(brighter than Sookie's) and he always put on a friendly grin with the customers. He seemed friendly and cool but I was just wondering when he would stop bombarding questions about my life.

"It's not an everyday thing to get a newcomer in town and coming here on her first night," said Sam, placing my plate of sandwiches and fries in front of me. I was again seated at the bar, hoping Bill might show up but I had a strong feeling that he won't. Vampires don't appear during daylight unless they are not vampires and they're stupidly called _bounto_.

I grinned and said, "Yeah, I came here because I thought the place looks cool." 

Sam nodded with agreement and said, "I see. Anyway, did you move here alone?"

I shook my head and said, "I moved in with my brother."

"If you need assistance, just ring me up," said the boss and he gave me his callcard. I took it and said, "_Arigato gozaimasu_."

He stared at me and said, "I'm guessing, that's 'thank you', right?"

Smiling weakly, I said, "Yes."

I felt very uncomfortable today. Sookie kept staring at me and whenever I looked back at her, she would simply smile, then hid herself behind the kitchen. What was up with that girl? It was bad enough that I was the current center of attention of the people in this town and now I was being so called monitored by that waitress. I loved the price of the food here but I was beginning to feel annoyed with Sookie.

I paid my bill and exited Merlotte's, feeling annoyed, pissed and bored.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"I'm picking up some weird _reiatsu_ from a place not far from Bon Temps," said Soi Fong.

It was our fifth night here and Soi Fong was standing a few inches from me. I was seated on my bed. The both of us were alone at the apartment and Renji was out with Hisagi, monitoring the forest area. Soi Fong looked irritated and her face looked darker than ever. Dark circles formed beneath her eyes, indicating that she hadn't good sleep for the past few days.

"Where is it?" I asked, feeling curious.

"The navigator showed Shreveport," said Soi Fong, dulled.

"Are you talking about Fangtasia?" I asked.

As if I was being caught for stealing, Soi Fong narrowed her eyes at me. "How'd you know?' 

Neutrally, I replied, "Renji told me." 

Soi Fong bit her lip, then massaged her temples and said, "Very well. So, how's this guy Bill?"

My heart beat picked up a quicker pace as his name rung in my ears. How could she not know about Bill? Of course Renji told her about it as his progress on this mission.

I kept my cool and replied, "I haven't seen him. I have been to Merlotte's a few times and he hasn't been there." 

Soi Fong said, "He's a suspect. Keep an eye on him. Get him in the night and make sure you know what to do with him."

"_Wakarimashita_. _Demo_….." I said.

"_Nani_?" she asked.

I cleared my throat and said, "I don't think he's an _arrancar_ or _bounto_."

Soi Fong showed a serious expression on her face. She looked as if she was disappointed but delighted at the same time. "If you feel that his _reiatsu_ doesn't match the _bounto_'s, then what do you think he is?"

I wasn't going to say he might be a vampire. So, I said, "I have no idea but I'll tell you what I find out."

"Good," said Soi Fong and she opened the window of my room and made her exit.

I sighed. I was beginning to wonder why I was being so secretive about this guy. It was as if I was hiding something from all of them about this guy for some unknown reason. I was never trained to be secretive and emotional as a _shinigami_ but I was slowly feeling that I was about to be ripped into two.

I shut the window and that was when I received an emergency call from Renji.

"Rukia,"

"Yeah?"

"Come here, quickly! Hisagi and I found something very gruesome,"

"Brutal." 

I immediately changed back into my spirit form, grabbed my _zanpakutou_ and I made my way to the woods to discover something that made my stomach knot in such a way that I could feel like my soul was being tortured. Hisagi and Renji showed me a few deer, covered in blood splatters and their bodies were drained and they were left rotten, their skinned fur ripped apart and flies were hovering around their bodies.

The first creature that I could think of was vampire, not because I was against them but because I've read a bit of them from a certain book, mentioning that some of them drained their victims dry after feeding on them. They would occasionally feed on animals if they couldn't feed on humans.

I looked at each of the dead deer, examined every corner of the bodies to see if there were any vampire bite marks. The result was positive. Vampires do exist in this town.

Hisagi looked as if he had been told off by Genryusai and he tried to look as calm as possible. Renji, standing next to him, had an odd expression on his face. His red hair, neatly tied up was quite messy right now.

"I don't think this is the work of the _bounto_," said Hisagi.

"I knew it couldn't be those bloody guys again," said Renji gruffly.

"Looking at the bite marks, the deer could be attacked by wolves or maybe werewolves," said Hisagi. It was true. Wolves and werewolves do have fangs too.

In a calm tone, I said, "Maybe not, because it's not full moon. Could be a vampire." 

Hisagi folded his arms to his chest and said, "True true. But I'm just not convinced enough because I haven't physically detected any odd _reiatsu_."

"But Soi Fong said that her navigator detected odd _reiatsu_ in Shreveport," I said.

"We are going there, tomorrow night to investigate more," said Hisagi and he looked up at the half moon.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night for Hisagi and Soi Fong's investigation in Shreveport came. I was properly seated at a table in Merlotte's. Renji and Rangiku patrolled the forest area. I was stirring my drink when suddenly I felt the same _reiatsu_ approaching me. I looked up and saw Bill heading toward me, with a grin on his face. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark pants, giving people impression that the both of us just came back from a funeral. I had a black tank top with a printing of random Kanji words on it that I bought with Rangiku previously. I had black slacks on and this time, my feet were covered with black and white checkered Vans shoes. On my arms were black and white hand warmers.

I grinned back, shyly. Finally he came after two days eating miserably alone in Merlotte's in the afternoon and not being able to see him.

The pale skinned Caucasian man sat opposite me and said, "Good evening, Miss Kuchiki."

"_Konbanwa_, Compton-san," I said and I nodded my head.

He smiled and said, "Great."

Sookie came to our table and took his order. She kept staring at the both of us and I felt painfully irritated. I wish I could knock her head off with my _zanpakutou_. Bill ordered red wine and she went off, her eyes still glued to Bill. I could tell from her eyes that she was envious of Bill seating with me.

Suddenly, I received a text message from Rangiku. She told me to be aware of three people, whose names are Diane, Malcolm and Liam. It was useful but it would be hell to identify which of them are the ones she mentioned because there would be other people with those names too.

"So, how do you like this place so far?" Bill asked.

I turned my attention back to him. "It's a nice town. More peaceful, quiet and very calm."

Bill grinned. My patience was about to run out. I wanted to see his fangs. I wish he'd reveal his fangs.

"I'm sure your life in California had been very wild," said Bill.

"Hmm…Not really,"

"I don't think so, Rukia,"  
"Seriously!"

"Alright, alright,"  
"Yeah."

All of a sudden, our conversation just _died_ like that. I didn't know what else to say or ask. I could conjure up a couple of questions to indirectly determine that he was a vampire. I think I would ask that. At the same time, it was very obvious that my social skills have gone really low, at a dangerous level. This is very unhealthy for a _shinigami_ to do investigations.

"Hey, Bill. If you're not working, then, what do you do?" I asked.

The man stared at me for awhile, then said, "You're not wondering if I'm a college professor, are you?"

"Not really. Because I've never see you coming here in the afternoon. You're always here at night,"

"That's because I am not a lecturer and I don't work. I prefer staying at home in the afternoon,"

"Really? I'm skeptical about that." 

I was determined to find out. I had a strong feeling I have trapped and cornered him. All I had to do was to wait and hear what he had to say. Bill stared at me, his eyes showed slight annoyance and I could feel his _reiatsu_ raging a bit. I might have made him upset, or whatsoever. His mouth was about to open when suddenly Sookie approached with his red wine. Bill grinned at the waitress and she left.

He sipped a bit and placed the glass on the table. He leaned forward and in a very deep and threatening voice, he asked, "What are you?"

So much for my brilliant plan. Now he had cornered me. I'll try my best to lie.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Renji," I replied and I slurped my drink really quick. I wanted to talk to him in private, outside this diner.

The not so calmed guy looked around to see if anyone was looking at us or listening to our conversation. His expression darkened and he said, "I can tell you are a very good observer, Rukia. You don't seem human at all."

My heart was beating hard. I could not believe he was close to guessing what I am. I had to run away from this topic. Now I was trapped.

I quickly finished my drink and I said, "Bill, I'm sorry but I have to go."

I stood up and Bill held my hand. He stared at me with a softer expression on his face. "Don't go yet, Rukia. I want to talk to you. Outside," he said in a calmer tone.

We paid our bills and we were at the parking lot. He leaned his body against his wonderful vehicle, a black Cadillac. I wondered how he could afford it if he didn't work. Stolen property, maybe. But, who knows? I simply stood opposite him, my mind dwelling over useful chants just in case he attacked me. I would be ready anytime. However, half of my mind was also thinking about his wonderful car. It was too much to die for.

"Rukia, what are you?" he asked carefully, staring at me.

My feet shuffled and I looked down, staring at the checkered sneakers. I was quite afraid to reveal my identity. I wanted to know what he really was before I revealed myself.

I looked back up at him, trying hard to avoid his eyes. I said, "I think you already know what I think you are, right?"

Confidently, he said, "An intelligent girl like you could guess it right if you were to tell me the answer now."

I took a deep breath and said, "If I said you are a _bounto_, that would be negative. If I said you are a vampire that would be positive."

Bill nodded. Again, he asked, "Rukia, what are you?"

"I will tell you. But before that, I would like to see your fangs, please," I said, feeling stupid and immature about my sentence.

His jaws lowered and his fangs revealed. Then, they retracted. My eyes widened, thinking that I was in a very dangerous state. He could have bitten me off.

"I'm a _shinigami_," I said as I looked elsewhere. I felt stupid and embarassed and I walked away, heading to my vehicle.

In a godlike speed, he was in front of me. He was smiling. "I don't speak Japanese, Rukia."

"I'm a death god," I said softly. It was awkward but that was the truth.

Bill stared at me incredulously. He looked as if he was listening to some kind of a made up joke.

"I'm not lying," I said, nervous.

"I'm not doubting you but I'm just wondering how decent looking a death god like you look like," he said.

I was about to answer when suddenly I heard the door of the diner opened. It was Sookie. I sighed at the sight of that waitress. Why was she being such a busybody?

"Have you seen Sam arriving, Bill?" Sookie asked.

"He hasn't arrived yet, Sookie," Bill answered.

Sookie stared at me, and then disappeared. What a weirdo.

"Look, I have to go. Renji will be worried about me," I said and I walked away.

The man held my hand and I stopped. I turned around. He was a few inches away from my face and I felt very embarassed for some reason. He ran his hand through my hair. Then, the vampire took out a small card from the pocket of his pants and placed it on my palm. I had a feeling it was his call card.

"Give me a call, Rukia. I will be glad to show you around Bon Temps," he said, eyes monitoring my every movement.

I bowed and said, "_Domo__arigato_. _Oyasuminasai_." 

"Good night, Rukia," he said and he unlocked his car door.

I got to the vehicle and started the engine. In the driver's mirror, I could see his wonderful Cadillac driving out of the parking lot. The call card was on my lap and I sighed. He seemed as if he denied the fact that I was a death god and I could kill him anytime. Of course I wouldn't kill him but I would have a difficult time if Soi Fong and Hisagi were to face him. They might kill him off.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

The rough cool winds brushed my face and blew a few strands of my hair away from my face as I ran and jumped from one roof to another. I was supposed to have a stake out at Rangiku's working place, the supermarket. She wanted me to keep my eyes peeled for three suspicious people whom she'd tell me via text message. I had to look out for Diane, Liam and Malcolm. One of the men seems to be gay, as how Rangiku described them to me with the aid of some pictures of them that she had MMS-ed to me. It was Malcolm. Rangiku told me that it would be easy for me to spot the three of them. Diane was roughly five feet eleven black woman and she wore clothes that attracted people's attention and Liam had tattoos on his arms. As if those two weird unimpressive gay people from Kenpachi Zaraki's squad weren't odd enough. I wasn't being mean to gay people or against them but I preferred a normal looking man to be gay than try hard dudes like those two people.

I finally stopped on top of a random building facing the supermarket. From far, I could see Rangiku sweeping the main entrance, and then she disappeared behind the doors. I had my _zanpakutou_with me and I wasn't worried at all. I was more of anxious and excited to see that group of suspicious people.

I felt a waft of wind behind me and I could feel Renji's _reiatsu_. He stood next to me, perfectly clad in his black kimono and his red hair was neatly tied up and he wrapped a white cloth around his head to replace his broke shades. Poor guy.

"I've been waiting for a duel," said Renji coolly.

"Same here," I replied.

Renji cleared his throat and asked, "Rukia, have you found out anything interesting about that Bill guy?"

I gulped. I have completely forgotten that Renji was obviously going to ask me about Bill. I never knew it was going to happen this soon. I had no choice but to answer him.

"He is a vamp," I muttered.

"What?"

"He's a vampire,"  
"How'd you know?"

"He showed me his fangs,"  
"NO WAY! He hasn't bitten you, has he?"

"Nope,"

"How'd you manage to get him to reveal his true self?"

I could feel myself shaking. I was afraid to tell Renji about my silliness of revealing myself to Bill.

"Oh, Renji. I shouldn't tell you," I said, shakily.

His expression darkened. Has he read my mind?

In an upset tone, he said, "If he rapes you, My _Zabimaru_ will be shoved down his dirty throat!"

I shook my head and held his shoulders to calm him. "No, I told him that I am a _shinigami_."

Renji's expression was softer but his glaring eyes were still on me.

In a pissed tone, he said, "I can't believe you, Rukia! How could you reveal yourself to our enemy like that so quickly?"

"Well, I don't have the charm to make a guy reveal himself, stupid!"

"You could use other ways, you know!"

"And get laid down by that stranger, NO WAY!"

"It DOESN'T necessarily have to be that, ya know! You could hypnotize him or whatsoever!"

"Hypnotize him? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You could threaten to kill him if he doesn't reveal himself to you!"

"Oh and cause a commotion at Merlotte's? You insane? Anyway, he most probably guessed that I'm not an ordinary girl!"

"Because you aren't!"

"And your point is?"

"I can't believe you revealed yourself!"

I was too angry at Renji's bossy childish behaviour that my lips were instantly zipped and I had to clear my mind from this little squabble. Why was he so suddenly raged and against Bill Compton? First Ichigo, now Bill. Who's next? Some random punk guy who wanted to befriend me?

A loud cackle echoed in the air and a wave of strange _reiatsu_ filled the air. The three people might be on their way here. Renji, who was muttering swear words beneath his breath, managed to pull my arm roughly after not responding to him for a few seconds.

"Let go of my arm! Our suspects are already here!" I hissed at him.

At the corner of the street, I saw a tattooed man walking along with a gay looking man and a black girl dressed in super short shorts with a halter neck top and high heels. I could never imagine how cheap the girl looked, walking along with the two odd men. Diane and the gang had arrived.

"Hah, they look easy to be taken down," said Renji cockily.

I ignored him and paid attention to the three people instead. They entered the supermarket and they were out in a few minutes with cans of beer in their hands. Oh boy, having to deal with drunken vampires was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Do you realise how different their _reiatsu_ are?" Renji asked.

"That's the kind of _reiatsu_ that made me think that they aren't _bounto_," I replied.

The both of us trailed them silently by running and hopping on roofs. It could be tiring at first but most shinigami got used to it in the end. We tried our best to catch up the three people who were in a vehicle, driving to wherever they were going. It was getting annoying at the fact that they were driving through the woods and I had to be extra careful not to hit any tree branches.

Finally the vehicle stopped in front of a beautiful, two storied mansion, facing a graveyard. Wonderful, a typical vampire-ish scene to suit the mood for tonight. For a moment or so, I had completely forgotten about the three weirdos and I had to focus back on my mission.

The three of them disappeared behind the main doors and from one of the windows; I could see a beautiful bedroom. Neat and clean. I smiled at the sight of it. Then, I trailed back at the three people. Renji moved to another tree for a better angle to have a look at them. I followed suit and I gasped at the sight of Bill Compton. He looked very handsome. His black hair was neatly combed and he was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt, the two top buttons unbuttoned and he had a pair of black pants on. He had also rolled up his sleeves, revealing his whitish arms. I was curious to see his muscles, too.

The three of them sat at the couch and chatted a bit while drinking cans of beer. I had no idea what they were talking about but one thing for sure, they didn't stay long. Diane and Liam exited the house first. Malcolm talked a bit with Bill and before he left, he inched himself closer to Bill and held Bill's chest while staring at him.

"_Kisama_!" I muttered softly. I had no idea why I was so upset to see Bill being touched by a gay man. I could feel a slight feeling of anger going through my mind.

Renji turned to me and said, "They're about to leave," as he pointed at the vehicle.

I nodded my head. The three of them were off and we trailed them again. My mind was thinking about Malcolm touching Bill but thankfully Bill managed to push him away. It was as if I was uncomfortable if another person stood too close to Bill. I was wondering why such thoughts were in my head but I couldn't fight it.

They stopped at a rundown apartment and the three of them entered it. Renji and I tried our best to keep ourselves near them. I trailed Diane while Renji followed the other two. I spied from another building and I saw a man on Diane's couch. He looked like an ordinary human and he looked like Diane's victim. However, her victim looked pale and weak, almost dying.

Then, they did the unthinkable. They made out on the couch instantly and I felt annoyed. Suddenly, the man cried out in pain as Diane drank his blood and the guy looked horrible. It was so horrible that I couldn't find a word to describe it. She smiled at him with blood covering her mouth. I could feel anger flowing through my body.

I transformed back into my faux human body to reveal myself. I jumped off the building and crashed into the room. She was real vampire and I scolded myself for not saving the man. Her actions were too fast!

"My my my, look at what we have here? I've heard about you but never knew you could be a little _samurai_, trying to protect this place from us vampires, eh?" Diane said as she looked down at me.

"You're insane!" I screamed as I ran forward with _shunpo_, aiming my sword at her but I missed her. "Come get me!" she snarled at me.

With a faster speed, I managed to drive my sword inside her stomach, twisting her intestines and all of the vital organs in her body. I hated her and I couldn't stand myself but to kill her off for draining that poor man. She stared at me, wide eyed and she said, "Fuck you!" and she collapsed to the ground, blood oozing out of her body.

I ran out of the room, aimlessly guiding my way in the dimly lit apartment hallway. I felt Renji's _reiatsu_ and I trailed it and I got to Liam's unit. There was a half naked lady, shaking as she stared at Renji fighting off Liam. She ran back to the room and I chased after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shouted at her.

She pulled out a pistol from a drawer and aimed at me. "What the hell do you want from me? Just because you're a new kid here it doesn't mean that you can just simply barge in here!"

I snorted. "Try me," I said and I reappeared behind her.

She turned around, almost about to shoot me but I knocked her out by punching her face. I erased her memory and got out of the bedroom and shut it.

Renji had killed off Liam and I had a feeling that Malcolm might have escaped. I felt another _reiatsu_ and I stared at the doorway. Malcolm's eyes widened as he saw Liam dead, on the floor and the both of us.

Malcolm disappeared. Renji and I chased after him. He seemed to be super fast although he appeared as a sissy. I was beginning to feel annoyed with him for sexually harassing Bill like that. I was determined to kill him off. The three of them made me sick to my cores.

He disappeared into the dark alleys and I wanted to scream my head off. We chased him into a dark alley and we were at a dead end. Where the hell did he go? 

Suddenly, I felt a waft of wind behind me and Renji said, "RUKIA!" I turned around and Renji was in front of me, slicing the metal bar that was in Malcolm's hands.

This was my cue. I ran past Renji and I raised my _zanpakutou_ and drove the weapon into his chest. Blood spurted out of his mouth, revealing his fangs. I cried out loud as I twisted my weapon in his body, destroying his intestines, stomach and all the vital organs. I withdrew my _zanpakutou_ from his body and he fell to the ground.

Bits of blood stained my hands and my clothes. I needed to shower badly. Renji stood next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at him. His eyes widened. I have never acted like this before and I was very sure that he was surprised to see me so violent and macabre.

"_Daijobu_?" he asked.

I dully replied, "_Hai_, _daijobu__desu_."

The night ended very late when Rangiku, Hisagi and Soi Fong joined us to clean up the mess. Soi Fong was very proud of my progress and Rangiku was upset that she couldn't join us for the fight. However, Hisagi was very serious.

"I'm afraid to tell you that there are more vampires in Fangtasia. It seems that the boss, Eric Northman is the strongest of them all. He does have an assistant too, Pam," said Hisagi.

"So, when do we take the boss down? I'm dying to get this done," said Renji through his gritted teeth.

"We're going to keep track of these vampires," said Soi Fong. She grinned at me. "Good job, Rukia."

Back at the apartment, I immersed myself in a tub of hot water and wondered what made me so determined to kill off Malcolm. I was upset when he sexually touched Bill but that didn't mean that I had to violently kill him. It was hard for me to deny my feelings for Bill. We had been calling each other ever since he gave me his number. I couldn't get my mind off of him and I was wondering how in the world was I to explain to him if he found out that Diane, Liam and Malcolm had been brutally killed by two death gods.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Two nights later, I had Japanese dinner with Bill. He phoned me a few hours after sun down and I decided to meet him. Renji looked very suspicious and he seemed quite unhappy. He warned me a few times, getting us into another silly squabble and in the end, I waited for Bill to pick me up.

Pretending to be a responsible brother, Renji talked a bit to Bill and waved goodbye at us as we left. I loved Bill's Cadillac and I wish to own this wonderful car. He played classic songs on the CD player in the car and I seemed to like it. He seemed to like my outfit a lot because he kept on telling me how beautiful I looked in my black dress. I could feel butterflies fluttering their wings against my stomach as he complemented me. I have never felt anything like this before.

"So, what does it feel like to be a death god, Rukia?" he asked.

"Tiring, sometimes,"

"Very macabre, I'm sure,"

"Not really but there is a _shinigami_ who's labeled as captain freakshow,"

"Funny,"

"I'm not kidding,"

"Ok, ok,"

"So, tell me what it feels like to be a vampire, like you? How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm hundred plus. And I feel so immortal. I live forever, Rukia,"  
"We both are immortal,"

"Does Renji know what I really am?"

"Yes, he does,"

"He wasn't mad?"

"A bit suspicious but oh well." 

I drank my sake and stared out of the window of the restaurant that was facing the lake. The full moon was shining so bright that it reflected beautifully in the lake. It was too romantic to describe it. My pulse was racing harder as Bill laid his hand on mine before gently twirling my hair.

"You're so beautiful, Rukia," he said as he stared at me.

I could feel my face reddening. "Thanks, Bill." 

Silence fell on us and we ate our meals. The food was tasty and Bill seemed to be very good in using his chopsticks to eat his meal. I never knew he was very interested in Chinese and Japanese food. That proved that we could eat Chinese food the next time he wanted to date me. _Chotto__matte_! _Nani_? Date me? I wasn't sure if our short term friendship had suddenly expanded into this but I had a terrible nightmare facing the true fact that deep down in my heart, I was attracted to him. He is good looking, tall, fit, rich and a gentleman. He is the enemy, no doubt and I have to be aware if he had any tricks up his sleeves because he was associated with the three creepy vampires who were brutally murdered. He could be just simply playing around with me to get my blood or sexual pleasure but so far, he seemed nice.

I looked at him and smiled at the sight of him slowly munching his salmon. He seemed to be enjoying every second of it. He swallowed it, licked his lip and looked at me. His grin made my whole body shiver. I felt like I could burst into pieces if he were to smile like that at me every night.

Lowering my voice, I said, "Bill, are you the only vampire around here?"

Bill replied, "Nope."

I drank some more sake and stared out of the window, feeling excited to hear more of his stories for my enjoyment and for the sake of Soi Fong and the rest of the team. I hated to admit this but, this was one of the best missions I've ever had. I only fought a bit but talking to this good looking guy made things very exciting in this foreign country. Bill had told me so much about the other states that were modernized like Las Vegas, Los Angeles and New York. I was awed while listening to him. I felt like I wanted to go there, with him.

Bill paid our meals and we went to the lake area. I took this opportunity to ask him questions and get to know so much about him. I was curious to know so much about this man. This good looking gentleman who lived over hundred years. It was fun talking to another person who could live very long and age slowly.

The moment we walked out of the restaurant, his hands were around my shoulders and we walked really close to each other. The warmth of his body really melted my heart. I felt really comfortable being so close to his warm body and his perfume scent aroused me to be extra closer to his body. His powerful _reiatsu_ didn't bother me much because I got used to it.

As we entered the lake area, his arm moved away from my shoulders and his hand brushed against mine and he held it gently. I could feel a jolt of electric flowing through my body as he held my hand. It was also warm, strangely. From what I have read in books, vampires' body temperature is supposed to be lower than an average human body temperature. But that didn't really matter to me right now.

I looked up at him and asked, "Bill, at what age you turned into a vampire?"

He replied, "Thirty something."

It didn't stop there. I asked him a lot and he answered with confidence and he also asked me too.

"So Bill, do you have siblings?"

"Three, altogether,"

"They're humans or vamps?"

"Dead humans,"

"Tell me about hypnotism, vampire,"

"Hmmm, we prefer the term _glamour_,"

"That sounds rather odd,"  
"I know. Rukia, what do you usually do as a death god?"

"Once awhile come down to the world and fight off _hollows_,"  
"What are _hollows_?"

"Spirits from the underworld, Hueco Mundo. They feed on lost souls on earth and turn them into _hollows_ too,"

"Sounds evil,"

"Did you, umm, get married before being a vamp?"

"Yes and I had kids,"

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know, they would have to be dead by then,"

"How do you feed on your victims?"

"I bite them but I have an option of feeding them till they are dried, as in drain them. I sometimes do feed on animals too but these days, I'm more to synthetic blood,"

"Wow, synthetic blood?"

"I can get them at Merlotte's,"

"No wonder you're always there,"

"Oh, yes." 

Bill ushered me to sit on a bench and I did so. He sat next to me. The both of us stared up at the sky and admired the beautiful moon. It was beautiful and it was more exciting admiring it with a vampire seated next to me. I could never imagine myself going out with an _espada_ or a _bounto_. It was hard to imagine them as romantic souls or creatures.

The vampire's arm was around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. His fingers ran down my hair a few times, very gently. I don't feel like leaving this park. I wanted to be rooted here and cuddle up next to his warm body. I could feel myself drowning in a very powerful feeling that made me almost forgotten why I was here and the previous incident of me slicing up vampires violently like a vampire hunter. I think I really am attracted to him and I cannot deny that I am in love with him. But wait! He might have _glamoured_ me. I needed to know.

"Bill, how do you _glamour_ someone?" I asked, staring at him.

He replied, "Look at me," as he held my shoulders.

I stared at him, into his eyes. I felt nothing. It was rather odd because I had been under influence of a _bounto_'s doll and that experience was really depressing and upsetting. I nearly killed Orihime. Back to where I was right now, I felt nothing but calmness because I was being too close to a vampire who I really liked.

I shook my head and said, "I don't feel anything."

Bill laughed hollowly and said, "I know. It doesn't affect death gods." 

Silence fell on us and we looked elsewhere, unsure of what to speak of. We knew quite a lot of each other and there was nothing more to talk about except music and our hobbies but none of those mattered. I was wondering what was after this. A goodnight kiss? I'd be dreaming.

I could feel Bill's hands on mine. I turned to look at him. His eyes were shining in the moonlight and he was glowing. I grinned at him. He kissed my hand, like a typical English gentleman. I could feel my cheeks burning. He inched his face closer to me and I got the signal. I angled my head properly and our lips touched. For a moment or so, I felt like I was floating and the world stopped spinning. I was obviously drowning in this kiss. His lips pressed mine a little bit deeper and he finally let go.

He pulled himself away from me and again his hand played with my hair. "I really like you, Rukia. I know it's crazy that I'm saying these things to you but I really like you."

I whispered, "You're not crazy. I'm the one who's crazy."

He smiled and said, "You're too cute to be called crazy. I think I have to send you back home before Renji gets pissed off at me." 

Bill stood up and gently pulled me up. I couldn't believe I was being treated like a princess by this undead man. I was wondering when I could step into his mansion and have a good look around of his place. I was very sure everything in there was antique but beautifully kept.

The ride back home was very silent. I looked out of the window and wondered when I would be able to see Fangtasia, as how Soi Fong and Hisagi told me to visit. They were still investigating about the vampire boss, Eric and they too were wondering when they could _bankai_ him off. But a part of my mind was also worried about Bill. I wouldn't dare to hurt him, not most likely to even kill him. I was too in love with him.

He parked at the pavement and he opened my car door. I felt like I was living a very luxurious life. I got out of the car and he held my hands. He stared deeply into my eyes. It was obvious time for us to part and I was beginning to hate time.

"It was really fun going out with you. I'd like to bring you some place else another time but I would like it soon," he said.

"I had a great time, Bill. No doubt about that," I said.

"You should come to my mansion. I'll show you a lot of my stuff," said Bill coolly.

"That would be very exciting," I said, grinning.

The vampire inched closer and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Good night, Rukia. Sweet dreams."

I have never felt so emotional in my life. I pulled my hands away from his and bowed. "_Oyasuminasai_, Bill."

I quickly left and I turned back to look at him for the last time. I turned back and I rushed back to the unit. The door automatically swung open before I could even reach into my handbag to retrieve the keys. Renji stood at the door. A serious look on his face. I walked pass him and he shut the door.

I stared at him with a grin. "I know SOO much about the vampire."

Renji's expression changed and he excitedly asked, "So, can we kill him off?"

I felt my face tensed up and I tried hard not to show him my anger. I knew Renji wanted to eliminate all the vampires here but he would not touch Bill. This vampire was mine and I love him.

"Focus on the boss, Eric Northman. I will ask Bill to drive me to Fangtasia. You will silently follow us," I said.

"That's right! Anyway, Soi Fong, Hisagi and Rangiku alerted me that they just slayed some vampires somewhere in New Orleans," said Renji.

"What were those vamps up to?" I asked.

"They were related to draining some of their victims," he replied.

I took a deep breath and breathed out. "Oh, I see." I walked back to my room without even saying goodnight to Renji. I had been sidetracked by Bill and I almost forgotten about my real purpose being here. Being a responsible shinigami and upholding the Kuchiki family name. I was back to depress and so to kill off my depression; I immersed myself in the hot tub and thought of nothing else but Bill Compton.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

The night was so cold, windy and rainy. I had been dreading for a cold night. The wide variety of clothes was spread on my bed. I wasn't sure what I should wear tonight to go to Bill's house. I got tired bored of wearing black too often and so I brightened up by wearing a purple tank top under a ripped white coloured tank top over a pair of dark jeans. I was about to wear my sneakers when suddenly Renji interrupted me.

"Where you going?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Bill's about to come around to fetch me. Didn't I tell you that just now?" I said.

Suddenly, his voice reflected his irritated mood. "Don't slack off the agenda, Rukia,"

I tied my sneakers and I stood up and glared at him. "I'm not slacking off, Renji. I know what I'm doing. You'll have your vampire slaying very soon! Be patient, will you, Renji? Go hang around Soi Fong or Hisagi if you're so bored staying here alone at night!"

He gripped my shoulders tightly and said, "I know what I'm doing, Rukia. Don't be a little bitch. Do as you are supposed to do. Don't make us _shinigami_look ludicrous!"

I pulled myself away from Renji, gave him a look of disgust. I walked out of the apartment and I instantly saw Bill leaning against his black Cadillac under the roofed parking lot. He looked very casual yet smart in a black shirt(the top two buttons undone) along with dark denim. He looked like a model for a perfume ad.

I ran toward him and he stretched out his arm and hugged me tight to his body. I looked up and he pressed his lips on mine. "How are you tonight, sweetheart?"

I replied, "Good. Sorry I'm a bit late. My brother got into some kind of a trouble with the blender."

Bill chuckled and said, "It's ok, love. As long as you're with me, I'm happy." I nodded and he opened the car door. He ushered me in and I sat in the car. The air freshener in his car calmed my soul but I would prefer to scent the smell on his body.

This time, we spoke a lot in the car. Once awhile, he would steal a glance at me or run his fingers in my hair. I seemed to like having Bill's fingers running through my hair. He also seemed to like to do that a lot.

Painful and gruesome thoughts dwelled in my mind as Bill drove through the woods to get to his house. I could still remember Renji and I trailing the three vampires and we killed them off. I killed two and Renji only got one. I was overemotional but still, I managed to get rid of them.

The house looked beautiful although there were a few scrapes and damages on the building itself. It was old but it was beautiful. I got out of the car and Bill held my hand as we walked up the steps to his house. He unlocked the door and allowed me to enter first. My jaws fell at the sight of the cleanliness and the antique things in there. It did have a modern touch but in a classic way. I wish I owned this house.

"Welcome, Rukia Kuchiki. I'm glad to have a stunningly beautiful death goddess like you to enter my house and obviously you are the first, babe," said Bill as he shut the door.

The carpets were extraordinaire and the chandeliers were gorgeous! Probably not the right word to describe a chandelier but it was so unique that I was speechless and my limited vocabulary didn't help me at all. I simply walked and before I knew it, I was in the living room, staring at the fireplace.

"I usually read books here," said Bill as he massaged my shoulders from the back.

I turned around and said, "It's beautiful." 

"I've made dinner for the both of us. We could have red wine if you'd like," Bill crooned in my ear.

"I'd love that," I mumbled.

Dinner was absolutely fantastic although it was a very simple Western dish. Bill is a great cook and I definitely look forward to come around for dinner again without Renji being so upset and moody whenever Bill's name was being mentioned. I seriously think Renji should just be cool about it.

Bill gave me a tour of his house after dinner and I was very envious of him and his house. I loved the decorations and the colours and I couldn't get my mind over the things I see in his house. I felt like owning them. I felt like being the owner of this house but I could obviously gain access to his things, seems like I was his girlfriend. Girlfriend? I would've laughed my head off, thinking that a good looking guy like him would keep his string of girls elsewhere. I was just pretending to be his girlfriend just to get more information about the vampires but at the same time, I did wonder if I could be his only girl, his special girl. It sounded like a dream come true but it was tough when Renji sulked whenever Bill called me. Why was Renji suddenly so against almost all of my friends? Could he have possibly guessed that I might have a strong romantic relationship with Bill?

"I've read quite a number of books about vampires. I seem to like Bram Stoker's the most," I said.

"That old classic! However, there are so many versions of vampires that most humans get confused. Well, I would've been confused with such thoughts about vampires turning into bats and some other shit if I was still a human right now," said Bill.

"Oh, do you have any vampire friends? Do you hang out with them often?" I asked, pretending not to know of those three vampires.

"I'm mainstreaming, as in I'm trying to be more human approachable but I do hang out with vampires, sometimes. To tell you the truth, some vampires are really wild," said Bill. I wasn't surprised. I've seen Diane and the gang's insane behaviour all in one night and I could puke at the sickening thought of it.

"Ohh, I see,"

"I'm supposed to meet them tomorrow night but they haven't contact me for the past few days,"

"Have you tried calling them?"

"Yes I did but none of them answered my calls,"

"They could be busy,"

"But it's strange that none of them called me back. I wonder what's up with them,"

"Oh, who knows."

Bill stared at his glass of red wine, then back at me. "You don't think they could be slayed by death gods, do you?"

I nearly spat out my red wine. Could he read my mind? 

"Dunno, maybe. Who knows," I said as I placed the glass on the table next to me.

The vampire leaned forward to me and stared at me. "You are a death god, who could you not know?"

I shook my head and said, "I've never faced vampires in my life." 

Suddenly, my hand was gripped and the vampire inched closer to me. I could feel his wine breath against my face. "Rukia, are you here to eliminate vampires? Is that the reason why you came down here?"

I wish it wasn't this ugly. "Bill, I was sent here to seek the _bounto_ but they don't seem to be here and I don't know how your friends got killed," I said, staring into his eyes with fear.

Bill bared his fangs and said, "You're lying." 

Bravely, I replied, "Renji and I have slayed some." 

The vampire didn't react but I was hoping he would start to attack me but he didn't. Instead, he pulled himself away from me and sipped his red wine. He grinned, and then laughed. I wondered what was so funny about it.

"I'm very sure it's easy to take down Diane, Malcolm and Liam," said Bill.

I got up from the chair and said, "I can fight you now if you want."

Bill disappeared and suddenly he was behind me! I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "Rukia, if you really want to kill me, I'd be so ashamed to try to eliminate a pretty girl like you," he said in a deep tone.

With _shunpo_, I moved away from him and stood at the other end of the room. I wouldn't kill him. I love him and there was no way I would want to harm him.

"Don't make me hurt you, Bill!" I warned.

"I know," he said, standing behind me.

I turned around and he carried me up and I was too stunned to move. I wasn't sure what to do. If only my _Sode__no__Shirayuki_ was with me right now but it would be useless because I wouldn't want to cut his beautiful white skin. I'd be insane to do so. The situation got tensed as he went to the sofa and laid me on it. For a moment or two, my _gigai_ went numb. Not because I was given a Grade B _gigai_ but it was because I was getting nervous at the sight of him on top of me, staring down at me. What the fuck was he going to do to me?

I was getting a bit of a headache. Was he going to bite me? I had a strong feeling he will bite me. I knew I could fight him off but I was stupid because I didn't react. I just stared at his beautiful dark eyes.

"You're not biting my neck, are you? Most _hollows_ eat us because we are very tasty to them," I said carefully. "If you are, I am really going to fight you for real eventhough I don't have my weapon with me. I know you vampires cannot _suck__out_ others' lives but I won't allow you to feed on me." 

The vampire inched closer to my face and then he retreated. I felt more relaxed. He paced up and down and he finally stopped to speak to me. "I'm sorry, Rukia but I don't know what to do if your friends are after Eric and I. I'm very sure they'll kill the both of us."

I sat up and smoothed my clothes. "Bill, I I I'm sorry that as honourable death gods, we have to balance out the number of living one and souls. That's what we're meant to do and we can't have walking undead people."

I was beginning to feel very emotional. I couldn't believe I've fallen in love with him so deeply until I had completely forgotten who I was and what I was supposed to do here. I just couldn't face the truth. Maybe I was just the weakest of all the weak _shinigami_ in Soul Society.

I walked up to him and held his hand. He held my chin and titled it up so that he could have a look at my face. The more I looked at his face, the more I felt guilty of my actions.

"I know I'm a fool for falling head over heels for you eventhough my instincts tell me that our relationship would cause problems for the both of us," he said seriously.

"Bill, don't say that, I'm the stupid one. I shouldn't have showed my feelings too much for you. I believe your boss, Eric might not be happy about this," I said, my hands feeling shaky. Bill held them tightly.

"Rukia, I love you," said Bill and he let go of my hands and faced elsewhere.

I was almost close to tears but I fought back that feeling. I had to be serious.

Stupidly, I said, "I know where Fangtasia is and my friends have followed some vampires and killed them and they know about Eric." 

The vampire turned around and said, "And what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know yet but Soi Fong has planned to confront your boss and get rid of him if he has bad intentions. But still, Soi Fong would just kill him off even if he…..just forget it!" I said as I picked up my things and left the living room. This was all too much. I had to get out of here and finish up the mission and forget about everything that happened here. It was all too melodramatic for me. I couldn't believe I had to face the ugly truth.

"Rukia!" Bill called out as he trailed after me.

I held the handle of the door but he managed to stop me from turning the doorknob to make my exit. I turned around and stared at his worried face.

"Are you going there now?" he asked worriedly.

"No,"

"Then, when? When do you death gods plan to take down Eric?"

"I don't know. That's Soi Fong's plan, not mine,"  
"Rukia, don't go there all by yourself. It's too dangerous. There are many crazy vampires in there,"

"So? What does it even matter to you? I just woke up from a horrible nightmare and just realised that you vampires are just like our other enemies!"

"I'll send you there if you really want to go,"

"Why are you being so concern about me?"

"Because I love you, Rukia! Goddamnit you woman!"

I felt sad and angry all of a sudden. I bit my lip. I was wordless. "The reason why I don't want you to follow me there is because they will kill you too and I don't want you _dead_."

Silence fell on us. Then, Bill did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms all over me and hugged me tightly. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Rukia. Please don't leave me. I don't know why I feel so crazy about you but I really do love you."

I gave in. Tears flowed from my eyes and I buried my head in his chest. He said, "I'm not even alive, Rukia. Why should I worry?"

In a muffled tone, I replied, "If your soul is slayed, you are most probably taken to Hueco Mundo, somewhere that is quite similar to hell. If you become a _hollow_, you'd be emotionless and you'll be eating all the innocent souls. Please don't be stupid, Bill."

The vampire grabbed hold of my arms and he leaned forward, whispered in my ears, "I'd be stupid to leave the woman I love so much to be hurt."

Unexpectedly, he pressed his lips on mine as he ran his fingers through my hair. I love his kiss. It really made me feel so different. I've never been kissed so passionately like this. How could I not feel happy? And the best part was that I was kissed by my so called nemesis.

We kissed a few times and stopped. He held my hands and asked, "Rukia, I know I do sound selfish but please don't leave me tonight. I want to spend much of my time with you before you go back to Soul Society. I'll tell Renji that you've fallen asleep and I don't wish to wake you up."

Oh no no no! I'd love to hang around but I was afraid if he wanted to lay me down. I wasn't ready for this and I'm very sure Renji would be very upset to know if I had sex with the enemy. That would be preposterous. So, I had no choice but to lie to Renji. Bill said he would call up Renji later in the night to inform that I fell asleep on his couch(a horrible lie but oh well) and that Bill didn't want to wake me up.

So the whole night we were on the roof, talking more about the current situation and once awhile we'd talk about our culture and lifestyle. I love being close to him, feeling his body so close to mine and his protective arms around my body. I'd love that so much and I would never wish to leave Bon Temps because I wanted Bill so much.

When I was really sleepy(it was almost dawn), Bill asked me where I wanted to sleep. I was so worried if I was going to sleep with him. But we didn't and I preferred it that way. I wasn't the type to simply have sex with anybody just to prove that I really love that person and thankfully Bill seemed to understand that.

I decided to sleep on the guest's bed but he insisted that I slept on his bed and he kept on telling me that he won't touch me as he will be sleeping nude under the earth. That seemed very intelligent if he was running away from the bounty hunters. So he lied next to me and asked if he could taste my blood because he seemed to be very curious about the taste of the blood of a _shinigami_.

I was too tired to do anything and so he kissed my lips for the last time for tonight and before I knew it, I was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

The next day, sunlight was pouring into the bedroom and I realised that I had to reach the apartment as soon as possible. I got off of the bed and made it. Then, I left the room, walked down the stairs and headed to the living room to retrieve my things. There was a note on top of my bag. It was obviously from Bill. He wishes to meet me again and he apologises for being selfish last night.

I smiled and went back with _shunpo_. When I reached the unit, I unlocked it and saw Renji glaring at me. He had his _Zabimaru_ on his shoulder and he looked very unhappy. I knew this ugly situation was unavoidable. I tried my best to neutralise the situation and I grinned at him. I was halfway greeting him in Japanese language when he suddenly pulled me in and slammed the door shut.

He grasped my arm tightly and I protested, "Let go of me!" and he did but in a very harsh way that I nearly fell down. I needed my _Sode__no__Shirayuki_ right now. My _zanpakutou_ was my only weapon if he really wanted to fight with me. What was his problem right now?

"You're a bitch, Rukia. I can't believe you!" he said angrily.

I clenched my fists and snapped, "And you're a jackass for pulling my hand like that!"

"Because you deserve it, you little whore! The Rukia I used to know is now a freakin' vampire _banger_!"

"I am NOT a whore, Renji! Watch your tongue before I get my _zanpakutou_ and teach you a lesson for calling me a whore!"

"I'm very sure it was nice to bed a vampire, don't you think?"

"I didn't even touch him and none of us did _anything_!"

"I wanted to go over there to check on you but I was afraid that you would wake up and scold me for not trusting you!"

"If you're so concerned about me, then when don't you just go over there?"

"Geez, woman! You don't appreciate the people around you!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I'm tired of listening to you! It's always about you! You're acting like you own me!"

"Because I wish you were mine!"

I was speechless. He had feelings for me? Lame of him to spit it out now. Jerk. Renji you jerk.

"I'm sorry, Renji. You're bad at treating women nicely and you don't have that boyfriend quality anyway. I don't want to give a shit about you if you can't be a proper man. I hate _controlling_ men like you!" I spat and I headed to my bedroom and grabbed my sword and my entire knapsack and I was so out of here.

I was about to walk out and Renji yelled, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Go pair up with Rangiku! I'll find my own way to defeat those foolish vampires!" I said and I left the apartment.

Tears trickled down my reddish cheeks as I ran down the staircase. I couldn't believe Renji called me a whore just because he couldn't express his feelings to me. What a jerk he is! Now only I knew why he was upset whenever Ichigo was around me. It was his fault for not telling me that he liked me. I've fully made up my mind and I was going to head back to Bill's place. I would just have to use _shunpo_ to get there eventhough it was quite heavy carrying things behind my back in a huge knapsack. I wasn't bothered to drive the vehicle. Selfish ol' Renji can have the damned convertible to himself.

I took a shortcut in the woods and ran past the graveyard and I got back to Bill's house. I left the things in his bedroom and again with _shunpo_, I made my way to Merlotte's. When I reached there, it hadn't opened yet and I was horribly hungry. So, I went to a hotdog stand in desperation and thankfully my stupid growling stomach managed to shut up when I gobbled down the hotdog. The guy who sold the hotdog to me stared at me like a girl from the barbaric age.

I went to Bill's house and left my things there and went back to town by foot. By the time I reached there, I was quite exhausted and I needed a drink badly. And I hated to admit that I bumped into Sookie that waitress from Merlotte's.

We met each other outside a boutique and Sookie talked a lot to me as if we were mates. "So, where's your boyfriend?" she asked.

I stared at her incredulously and laughed. "What boyfriend?"

Suddenly, her expression darkened and said, "Oh, you know. That dark haired man." 

She was talking about Bill and I could tell she was jealous. "Oh, you mean Bill? He's kinda busy."

Sookie inched closer to me and growled, "Don't lie, Rukia. We both know that he's a vampire."

I wasn't surprised of how she could guess that he was a vampire but I wonder how she knew. Curiously, I asked, "How'd you know that he really is a vampire and not a werewolf or something else?" Stupid question but I just wanted to know.

"I used to date him," she said.

My eyes widened. She used to date him?

"No way." 

The waitress grabbed my arm and pulled me over to an alley far from the boutique and I slapped her hand away from my arm and I said, "What's your problem?"

She glared at me and said, "You know NOTHING about Bill!"

I wasn't in a mood for catfights but in case she wanted a duel, I can show off my _shikai_. She eyed me as if I stole her boyfriend from her. Bill is mine and that bitch is NOT going to lay her hands on him.

"What's the deal Sookie? You said you _used_ to date him, not currently _dating_ him. So, leave me alone!" I snapped.

"What does he see in you?"

"What does he see in _you_?"

"Stop mocking me, Japanese biatch!"

"You're the one who raised the topic, so go dig your own grave!"

I walked away from her but she grabbed my arm and I pushed her away. She was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I'm NOT done with you yet!" she spat.

I turned around and said, "Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"I just want to warn you about what he is!" she said.

I folded my arms to my chest and said, "I've seen worst things than Diane, Malcolm and Liam! You're just jealous that you can't watch your ex-boyfriend go after another girl. Well it is your fault that he's NO longer interested in you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sookie said and she threw herself at me and I managed to move away and she fell flat to the ground.

I started running but she grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled my hair. I spun around and punched her in the face and blood oozed down her nose. She backed away from me while covering her bleeding nose. That was just the warm up. I could do more damage than that.

Sookie wiped the blood from her nose and said, "What the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know," I spat and walked away but the desperate bitch threw her arms around my neck form the back and tried to choke me.

I elbowed her stomach and she was off of me. She was about to punch me but I managed to duck and with one blow on her stomach, she was all four on the ground, vomiting blood. That was the only way to stop her.

"I don't want to waste my time fighting a weakling like you, Sookie. I have other important things to do," I said.

Sookie snared at me and said, "I know you want to do more damage to me but you held back. I know that you're deeply in love with Bill and right now you're going back there to meet him, right?"

My eyes widened. How could she read my mind? Was she a psychic?

"You're a pretty dumb girl, aren't you? You reveal your ability to your nemesis. Well little miss mind reader, I don't have time for your shit and someone here has to see _her_ boyfriend. They're going to have a _dirty_night all to themselves. Too bad that girl isn't you!" I said and I walked away until she couldn't see me so that I could _shunpo_ back to Bill's place.

On my way back to Bill's place, Soi Fong contacted me and told me that they were going to confront Eric and Pam tonight at Fangtasia. I was close to being furious at her because it was a last minute plan but as if fate had properly planned my journey, I was staying with Bill tonight and of course I was going to force him to drive me there like it or not. I felt like going back to Soul Society but a part of me wanted to stay with Bill and just be with him.

I wanted to cry but I held back my tears. Save the tears when I'm back in Soul Society. I ran along the graveyard, the cold wind slapping my face as I ran passed tombstones after tombstones while crying out for Bill. I was hungry and thirsty. I was emotional and I needed him to comfort my feelings.

"Bill! Bill! Where are you? _Anatawa__doko__desu__ka_?" I cried out as I slowed down my pace and I turned around to see if there was anyone behind me and at the same time, thinking that it was very useless to speak Japanese right now. I saw a wolf running past the trees and I panted really hard, my mind was spinning as I was frantic to search for the man I love.

"Bill! Where are you?" I screamed louder, my throat aching and I could feel like I could lose my voice after shouting like a maniac.

I heard something moving under the ground and I moved away and my jaws fell as a hand shot up from the ground. I looked up at the sky. Sun was down and night caved in.

In a blink of an eye, a figure shot up from the earth and it was dirty, covered in soil. I backed away. The figure wiped off the dirt of the body and I could see glowing skin. It was Bill. He brushed off the dirt off of his hair and wiped the dirt off his face. He was nude and I could feel my cheeks reddening and I simply focused on his face. He came closer to me and bared his fangs. I was close to tears and I ran to him and hugged him.

"Rukia, I miss you," said Bill as he twirled my hair in his fingers.

"Bill, please. Don't make me cry," I said.

"I don't want to see my beautiful death goddess cry," he said in an insidious tone in my ear which made me chill to my spine.

I pulled away from him and seriously said, "Bill, we have to get to Fangtasia. They're going to confront Eric and Pam."

"I'm not surprised but…..tonight?" he said.

I nodded and said, "I'm so sorry Bill. I can't stop them. I have to fulfill my duties."

The vampire gave me a disappointed look and said, "I'll drive you there."


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

It took Bill almost half an hour to get dressed and I decided to nibble some snacks while waiting for him. My back was leaned against the car door of the passenger and I hummed myself some tunes to calm myself down. Soi Fong, Hisagi and Rangiku had no idea that I had split up with Renji. However, there could be a possibility that Renji might've told them to shut up about it if he had told them.

I couldn't be bothered about Renji for the time being. I was going to carry out my task as a _shinigami_ with pride eventhough we had argued for the past few hours. I wouldn't let him interfere with my mission. The potato chips crunched between my teeth as I savoured the tomato flavour on the buds of my tongue.

The sound of jangling keys caught my attention and I turned my head to the direction of the house. Bill was fully dressed in a dark blue Polo shirt with a pair of dark pants and he smelled wonderful. He walked towards me and held my face, staring deep into my eyes. I could tell that he was worried and nervous.

I placed the bag of potato chips on the roof of the car and draped my arms around his neck. I wanted to kiss him before the real duel between _shinigami_ and vampires begin.

"Rukia," said Bill as he caressed my cheeks and played with my hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine, with full of passion and care. His hands traveled down to my waists as I deepened the kiss. My hands slipped down to his back and pulled him closer to my body, closing every gap there was between us. I wanted to be very close to him.

"I love you, Rukia," said Bill as he kissed my neck and released me.

"I will always remember you when I reach Soul Society," I whispered.

Bill held my hands and said, "Let's go before your friends wonder out loud where you are."

We got into his Cadillac and he drove us to Shreveport at an average speed on the highway. I was feeling nervous for being dressed in a simple black dress and black boots. I hadn't much time to dress up because I was going to Fangtasia to fight off vampires, not to hang around and get to know with other vampires.

"Your friends are pretty smart," said Bill.

"Why?"

"Because they know when Eric's in the place,"  
"Oh,"

"He's not always there and I know that tonight he usually comes in." 

My cellphone rang and I picked it up. It was Rangiku.

"Rukia, Renji and I are on our way and are you with the vampire?"

"Yeah,"

"Smart of you to be the bait,"

"Whatever,"

"Anyway, get ready for the boss to come in. Soi Fong and Hisagi are trailing Eric and Pam and you won't like what they've done,"

"Tell me,"

"They've drained some humans and they're not stopping. Hisagi and that biatch managed to slay a lot of vampires while spying on the boss,"

"I'll do more slaying tonight. See you there,"  
"_Sayonara_."

Bill turned to me and asked, "One of your comrades has already arrived?"

"Sort of," I replied.

A few meters before reaching Fangtasia, Bill pulled over to the side of the road to kiss me one last time before the duel. I loved the kiss and I would love to kiss him some more but I had to focus on my mission. I had to.

The place was quite interesting. The word 'Fangtasia' was jazzy red neon above the door and the façade was steel gray. And as a contrast, the door was red in colour. The female vampire at the entrance grinned at the both of us but her eyes were on me most of the time.

"Who's this little cutie?" she asked.

"A new friend who has the same interest as I do," said Bill confidently.

I took out my faux driving license and showed it to her. She swung open the door and the both of us entered. The place looked rather gaudy to me but the whole scene in there was interesting. There were vampires, fang bangers, tourists, locals and some others who were dressed as goths or classic goth with the vampiric elements. The colours of the place were gray, black and red. The walls were decorated with framed pictures of actors playing roles as vampires and there were some posted signs here and there. Somehow as I entered the place, I could sense many types of odd _reiatsu_ which made me feel very uncomfortable but thankfully I wasn't too nervous.

We were seated at the bar and Bill ordered his usual bottle of warm blood. I simply ordered a glass of ice lemon tea and I was very nervous because I was wondering when Soi Fong and Hisagi would turn up. Bill could tell that I was very nervous and his hand was instantly behind my back, stroking my left side of my waist.

"Don't worry," he muttered in my ear, "I'm very sure your friends would turn up soon."

I nodded and from the corner of my eye, I spotted a very musky yet beautiful man. I turned to look at him. He was tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired and he was handsome. Then, I saw someone familiar entering the place. It was Rangiku, dressed in a casual peach tank top and bootcut jeans. She winked at me and I nodded. She went to a different direction.

"That's Eric," said Bill in a low tone and I felt shocked and I turned to look at him.

As if the guy knew we were staring and talking about him, he came to our direction. He grinned at us and his eyes were on me. I could feel his strong _reiatsu_ vibrating against my faux body. I had a feeling he might be the oldest vampire in here. Bill tapped my shoulder and I nodded at him. I was ready to meet the boss and we were pretending that I was going to be turned into a vampire by this man and that I had to pretend to be some lost innocent girl who's being used for Eric's pleasure.

"Hello there pretty face," said Eric in a smooth tone as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hi," I said, pretending to be shy.

He turned his attention to Bill. "You came on the right night, Bill. So, who's this pretty girl you've picked up?"

Bill nodded and said, "I happen to found her that she was spying on me feeding and draining on some victims. She looked as if she wanted to lodge a report and of course I wouldn't let that happen. I gave her two choices: live or die."

Eric frowned and said, "I wouldn't kill her if I were you. I'd teach her something very valuable."

He turned to me and said, "You weren't going to report, were you?"

I shook my head and said, "I was curious about your _kind_. I was hoping I could be one."

Eric grinned and said, "Come," and he left. Bill and I followed him to a room. Eric opened the door and there was a sweet yet vicious looking vampiress in the room. I was guessing she was Pam.

"Pam, we need the room to ourselves," said Eric and the blonde girl left the room, shooting me dirty looks.

Eric sat at his table with his legs on the table, giving me a feeling that I was facing an Italian mafia. "So, you want to be a vampire, eh?"

I went to his table and said, "Yes."

Bill grabbed me hard on the shoulder and said, "It's your fault that you spied on me and this is what you get." 

Eric stared at me and said, "I'll use her. She looks so sweet and innocent." He stood up and lunged at me when suddenly I heard the windows of the room crashed and small bits of glass flew everywhere.

Soi Fong was present, all dressed up in her _shinigami_ outfit. I breathed hard as I was under Eric. Bill was rooted on the spot. I could hear piercing screams from outside the room. I was very sure Rangiku had started slaying some vampires. Eric got off of me and pushed me to Bill and said, "Take this girl away to safety! I'll handle this samurai girl!"

"Hah!" said Soi Fong and she charged at him.

Bill pulled me up and the both of us ran out of the room, running into a maze of chaos. People were screaming and shouting, hiding under tables and some vampires were actually fighting off Rangiku and Renji. They seemed not to notice the both of us.

"Where to?" I asked.

"The backdoor," said Bill and he pulled me past some flying vampires.

We were about to reach the backdoor when suddenly Pam got in our way. "What's up with this little girl?"

"Eric's taking her. He ordered me to get her out of here," said Bill.

Pam was about to answer when suddenly Hisagi came flying with his _zanpakutou_ and Pam avoided him, clearing our way and we exited the chaotic place. The both of us ran out of the place but we were stopped by a group of vampires.

"That girl looks suspicious, Bill! She looks just like those Asians in there!" one of them said.

I instantly thrust myself out of my faux body and attacked them with my _shikai_. This was just a waste of time. Bill was speechless and this time, I pulled his hand and we ran back to the car but soon I realised how stupid I was to leave the other _shinigami_ behind.

He was starting the engine when I suddenly threw my faux body inside the car and I rushed out. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've gotta help the rest of my team!" I said.

"But-"

"Just go! I don't want you to be in trouble!"

"Rukia, when will we meet again?"

To calm the worried vampire, I kissed him for quite awhile and said, "_Daijobu_," and ran back in there.

I ran back in with my _zanpakutou_ and together with Rangiku, we slayed vampires until there were none. I could feel four different _reiatsu_ vibrating really fast and I could tell that Soi Fong and Hisagi were fighting off their enemies.

"I'll go after Hisagi," said Rangiku and she _shunpo_ away.

I ran after Soi Fong's _reiatsu_ but I was blocked by Renji. He stared at me with his _Zabimaru_ on his shoulder, glaring furiously at me. I held on to my _Sode__no__Shirayuki_ just in case he wanted a duel.

"Where's that vampire?" he demanded.

"If you're after him, then you're going to have to go through me first!" I said.

"I don't give a shit about fighting you! I just want to know why you let go of him?" he said angrily.

"Because I love him and care for him! Now if you excuse me, I'm going off to fight some more vampires!" I said as I tried to find another way to pass him to move to the otherside.

He held out his weapon, as if trying to avoid me from passing.

"What's the matter?" I said.

He looked elsewhere and said, "Go find him. We're going back at dawn. Say goodbye to him, since you love him so much."

"I have to-" I said but my sentence was cut when Renji said, "NOW! Say goodbye to him for the last time tonight because we're leaving at dawn!"

I had no choice but to leave the place. I ran as fast as I could and strangely Bill was still there. Waiting for me in his car. I quickly got inside and he drove as fast as he could. The trip back was silent and I started breaking down as we approached his mansion. I had to leave in a few hours.

"Rukia, sweetheart, please don't cry," he said as he cupped my face.

"I'm leaving in a few hours," I said.

"I love you, Rukia. I'm very sure if fate is on our side, we'll meet again," said Bill hopefully.

I stared at him and he kissed me one last time passionately before we went our separate ways.

EPILOGUE

The cool winds of dawn in Soul Society gently brushed my face as I pulled my legs closer to my chest. I couldn't sleep and I haven't slept for several nights, thinking about the man I truly loved. I was so worried if he was injured by any of the _shinigami_ or other vampires.

I stared up at the sky and wondered what Byakuya-sama would do if Renji told him that I fell in love with our nemesis. I also had no idea if Renji and I were still friends. We only spoke a bit and grinned at each other whenever Byakuya-sama was around but other than that, we avoided eye contact with each other and truthfully, it was very annoying and uncomfortable.

Soi Fong and Hisagi managed to kill off Pam and Eric but I wasn't too bothered about them. Rangiku was joyful as usual but we haven't spoken to each other for awhile. I was so worried if they found out about my _dilemma_ and report it to Genryusai and I was very sure Renji would be laughing his ass off.

The bricks of the roof were getting slightly warmer and I had to admit, I love sitting on the roof and stargaze or just clear my thoughts from everything but my nights would never be the same again after meeting him, the vampire, Bill Compton. His name will always be engraved in my mind. Time was the only thing I look forward to because I had a strong feeling that I might meet him again. If only fate was on our side.

Ps. So, what do you think? Any suggestions? ^^_^^


End file.
